


Meet Me On The Hill

by mclahinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Some of that too, Tumblr Prompt, mysterious meeting, this is just all fluff pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclahinskis/pseuds/mclahinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac receives a message from Scott telling him to meet him later on the tallest hill overlooking Beacon Hills. However, Isaac isn't sure what it is he other boy has in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me On The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt about Scott and Isaac meeting on the hill and Scott doing something drastic. It is un-beta'd so there may be spelling/grammar mistakes, for which I apologize.

Isaac had arrived early to the crest overlooking most of Beacon Hills. The moon was high in the sky, although luckily it wasn't full - that wasn't for another week. His eyes scanned over the lights of his home, trying to pick out exactly where Scott would be at this very minute. He hoped he was on his way, mostly because a curiosity had begun to devour him all day as to what this mission was about. He'd made a promise not to tell anyone else about it, even though he had told Derek he was going out with Scott. Not everything could be kept from one's Alpha, after all.

The first sign of Scott's arrival was the distant rumble of his dirt bike up the dirt path that led to the crest of the tallest hill. A smirk wound its way across Isaac's lips in anticipation and he forced his heart to settle in his chest. The last thing he needed was to make his crush on the shorter beta even _more_ blatantly obvious. He'd already received a few knowing looks from Stiles, which meant that it would only be a matter of time before Scott became cognizant of it unless Isaac became more careful with his behaviour.

Scott pulled up only a few feet away from Isaac, killed the engine, and rested it against the kickstand. He looked almost graceful as he swung his leg over onto the firmly packed dirt of the hill, his leather jacket somewhat dusty from he ride. Still, Isaac couldn't help but feel his heart lurch at the sight of the other boy.

His palms were already sweating and he knew they would be clammy so he quickly stuck them into the front pockets of his jeans. This was the effect that Scott had on him, the one he had for a while now. It had crept up on Isaac at first, and worst of all it seemed like pointless pining. Everyone knew that Scott was still in love with Allison and clearly not interested in guys, especially not him. However, one couldn't always change their heart's desire quite so easily.

"Hey," he called to Isaac as he walked forward, his boots crunching against some fallen branches and other underbrush, "Thanks for meeting me."

Isaac shrugged, trying to look as if it were no big deal. It wasn't like he had other plans, or really even other friends. Scott was the closest person he had to a best friend, the one person he trusted even more than his own Alpha. Of course, he wouldn't say that to Derek's face, but he suspected that he had his suspicions.

"Yeah, of course," Isaac responded timidly, a nervous smile on his face as he caught Scott's eyes staring intently at him. He quickly took a hand and wiped it over his face. "Is there something there?" he asked, confused as to what it was that Scott was seeing.

"No, sorry, I just -" Scott's face burned red as he diverted his gaze to the flickering lights below.

"It's okay," he assured Scott, a bit confused but not willing to force a topic of conversation that the other was uncomfortable with. "So why did you want to meet? Did you find something out about the Alpha Pack?"

He hoped that was what it was. The sooner they were rid of this newest plight on their town the happier they would all be. Already too many people had been harmed or murdered by the Alphas and Isaac didn't have the stomach to sit by and watch as the chaos continued. If here was a way to bring it all to an end, to ensure the safety of the few people he actually cared about, then he would willingly do whatever it took.

"No, it's not that," Scott responded, his voice softer than before and slightly reserved.

That confused Isaac. He'd never really seen Scott this nervous before, at least not when he was around. Even though the other beta was quite confident in himself he was by no means arrogant - not like how Jackson had been. Everything about him was endearing and wholesome, which was probably what attracted Isaac the most. There was a kindness to Scott that couldn't be found in most people, and it was that kindness that he wanted to tap into and channel into himself.

"Wha-" before Isaac could finish his question Scott was upon him, his lips pressed gently against his own and his hands firmly holding Isaac by the hips. It was rushed, forced, and definitely not the kind of first kiss that people wrote about in stories or filmed in movies. Before Isaac could even reciprocate the action Scott pulled away. He was now as red as a tomato and his eyes were focused on his own feet. Isaac could hear his heart beating far too fast.

"Isaac I'm sorry, I just thought - you've been acting - and I - I'm sorry." He was completely dejected and defeated, his entire body collapsed even though he was still standing. It was a sad sight, especially since Scott didn't see the smile that was now on Isaac's face.

"Scott," he managed to say firmly. He took his hands out of his pocket, wiping them on his jeans to try to make them as dry as possible before taking the couple of steps forward in order to take hold of Scott's face. He forced the other boy's brown hues to look up at him, his thumb gently brushed over the tan skin and slight bit of stubble that Scott had grown.

Mustering the small bit of courage that still remained within him, Isaac closed the gap between them and slotted his lips against Scott's. This time things were smoother and both parties participated in the kiss. It was still small, innocent almost, but it was far more perfect than the first kiss that Scott had sprung on Isaac. It lasted only a couple of seconds before Isaac pulled away, but only far enough so that he could rest his forehead against Scott's and look into the boy's eyes.

"You just surprised me, is all," he confessed, hoping that would be enough to hide the failure of their first kiss.

"Oh, so you...." Scott didn't have to finish the question before Isaac's was pressing another chaste kiss against his lips.

"I do," he mumbled, and Scott lit up completely.

"I do too," he responded, and Isaac couldn't refrain from letting a small laugh escape his lips. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry. It's just, I never thought this was even possible."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Isaac," Scott said slyly, as if Isaac didn't already know that. Anyone who had underestimated Scott in the past had been shown the error of the way, and apparently so had Isaac.

"I'm glad I was wrong."

"Me too."

Isaac smiled at that, content to just be holding Scott under the dim moonlight. It was the perfect location for their first and second kisses. The perfect place for Isaac to show Scott that he was interested in him, and for Scott to finally reciprocate. Nothing could have made Isaac happier in that moment.


End file.
